The Hood
by Pinkheart1213
Summary: After her traumatic childhood, Red Riding Hood has turned to cold blooded killing. Will her reputation protect her or will she get caught?
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"Sneaking through the forest, she knew she would never get caught. Her reputation would uphold the belief that it couldn't possibly be her. Of course when you have a near death experience involving one of the most dangerous animals walking the forest, people don't expect you to hurt a fly, the whole damsel in distress act didn't hurt either. Of course her husband didn't know, he would try to stop her. The brave, gallant soul was so kind and loving that he would never approve of this. She didn't approve, but it was the only way to satisfy the voices, even if only for a little while. Each time she did it they stayed quiet for longer. She hoped that one day they would stop completely and she could forget all about it. She certainly hoped that time would come soon, she hated what she was doing for these voices. She wanted to take them away but knew that if she told anyone she would be locked up faster than you could say 'kill me'. Even though she knew it was wrong, she would rather take hundreds of lives than her own. Her target came closer, she crept forward and with one swift swish of the axe the targets head fell to the floor. Blood poured out of his neck. She swept her finger through the puddle by her feet and put it in her mouth. The blood tasted too good. She knew that if she wanted the voices to let her live she would have to kill again. /p 


	2. The Huntsman

p class="MsoNormal"She snuck home in the early hours, trying not to wake the huntsman. It was too late; he had already heard the Harley on the gravel. He had been worried sick about her, she hadn't been answering his calls and he'd been waiting for her since 4am. She wished that she could tell him where she had been but she was too afraid to lose him. The huntsman had become accustomed to the positive fame and all the fangirls he received. She believed that she could've easily saved herself, but if he hadn't been willing to take the glorious throne she would never have gotten such a perfect husband. Even though she loved him with all her heart she knew that he could never find out. She didn't believe in dependence on men but she loved him so much that she knew she couldn't bear to let him go. She told him that she couldn't sleep so she had been for a walk to clear her head and had forgotten to switch her phone on. He didn't really believe her but told her that he was glad that she was safe, especially with the paparazzi going insane on her recently. Ah the paparazzi, she had forgotten about them. For once she wished that she could go back to the days before fame and fortune where she could leave the house and no one would give a damn. Suddenly her mother popped into her mind, she immediately regretted the thought. She couldn't face the guilt it brought now, or ever. Pushing all thougts of that terrible night out of her mind she told the huntsman that she was tired and wanted to go to bed. The huntsman wanted to question her more but knew that she would immediately know something was up if he did. He would have to wait till morning/p 


	3. Chapter 3

The kettle whistled as it finished boiling and Little Red poured the water into her teacup and sat at the table with her Red blanket draped over her shoulders. Her husband walked in and saw her looking horror-stricken, he often awoke to this look on her face and yet she would always just brush it off and say she was fine. Something had been up with little Red for the past six months; she had started walking late at night and as her protector, the Huntsman tried to insist that he went with her but the first time he followed her she managed to sneak away unnoticed. Eventually, he gave up trying to go with her but he kept asking where she was going and she never answered him. The Huntsman knew that his wife was lying to him and he was so hurt by that he couldn't believe that she didn't see it when he looked at her every morning and saw that same expression on her face. The two of them were famous for being such a perfect couple but since the first nightmare, they hadn't been so perfect. Six months ago, little Red had such a graphic nightmare she was screaming before he woke her. She never told him what that nightmare was about and he believed that started it all.

The Huntsman wasn't wrong and she knew that he sussed it out it was the nightmare that had changed her so greatly but he was in the dark about everything else. Since the nightmare, Little Red had begun spending her nights with the animals that gave her their fame and fortune, The Wolves. She spent every night for a month observing the wolves to learn their ways as it was the only way of killing she knew. More than once they had tried to attack her but she was faster than them now. Her night-time walks were all that was keeping her sane the rest of the time. Little Red was a different person at night yet her name was still quite fitting, she was someone who heard voices and actually listened to them, she did such awful stuff that she just couldn't admit to herself during the day and the little she remembered at breakfast every morning left her shivering at the kitchen table. The famous little Red might have finally lost her mind. That nightmare had ruined everything for her.

She stood up from the table in a hurry when she saw the Huntsman but he blocked the exit. She closed her eyes and felt his strong hands gripping her shoulders

"Open your eyes" He growled. She did as he asked and tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Please" she cried, "I can't deal with this today, just let me go"

The Huntsman pulled her into his arms and she started sobbing hard

"Just tell me what's wrong, Red, please" He begged. She shook her head and looked up at him through her tears.

"I can't" She whimpered "If I ever did you would never love me again"

The Huntsman tried to assure her that his love was unconditional but she refused to tell him and so he let her go. He slumped into the chair and picked up the cup she had left behind and took a big gulp. His brain said that she was cheating on him every night but his heart said that she would never do something like that and he chose to believe his heart, after all, he knew her better than anyone and yet he was no closer to the truth than he was six months ago.

Little Red heard the door slam shut as the huntsman went off to work. She could finally crawl back into bed and cry herself to sleep again, for once the memory of the night before was clear as day and she just couldn't take being awake anymore and having to think about what she'd done. The Huntsman came home to screaming, he ran up the stairs taking two steps at a time then burst into the bedroom to face whoever was hurting the love of his life. He saw her sleeping in a ball, screaming her lungs out and lifted her onto his knee as he sat on the bed and started stroking her hair. The screaming happened a lot at night but she never took naps in the day, he feared that whatever was happening to her was getting worse and at that point he didn't need to know what it was he just knew he needed to stop it somehow and so he carried his wife to the car still fast asleep and they drove away.

She woke up when she saw the car door slam and sat up so quickly, she banged her head on the roof, she hurriedly looked at where the car was and felt a wave of panic flow over her. She yanked on the door handle but could not open it, but before she could climb out the driver's side the Huntsman opened the door and scooped her up. She struggled to get out of his arms as he tried to convince her that the doctor could help her with her night terrors but she struggled and scratched at him begging to just go home. It broke his heart to make her panic like that but he was just doing what he thought was best for her and he believed that medicine was the way to go. However, Little Red knew better, somehow a part of the wolf had become a part of her and that dream woke up its insane blood lust. She knew that no doctor could sate that unless they were her next victim but even so there was no permanent solution that she could see. It broke her heart every day to continue her never-ending kill list but she did what she had to or the wolf inside would rip her apart. She begged, pleaded and fought her husband for her freedom every step closer they got to the entrance. But she got the sinking feeling that he wouldn't stop no matter what she said and he was much stronger than her so she could not run away. She started crying for the second time that day as she knew she would be separated from her lifelong love and so she clung to him, crying into his shoulder. She breathed in his scent as she knew that would be the last chance she got because when the doctor heard what was going on inside her head, she knew she would be carted off to some loony bin. However, the thought did not occur to little red that she did not have to tell this doctor anything.


	4. Chapter 4

She woke up on the examination table with a gasp and she sat up so quickly she hit her head on the low hanging light, rubbing her head she swung her legs over the side of the table to face the doctor and her husband. She looked at the Huntsman with betrayal in her eyes and while he felt guilty for a minute, he knew that he needed to see the doctor. The doctor stood up and made his way over to the table, he cast a judging glance over her before holding out his hand.

"I'm doctor Greene" he announced, waiting for her to shake his hand. Instead, she crossed her arms and looked away. However, her hostility didn't phase him, he slowly put down his hand and turned to the Huntsman.

"I've only ever dealt with children who act like this before," He said, a snarky tone in his voice. The huntsman narrowed his eyes at the doctor with the implication. Little Red was no child, she just hated doctors. When she was a teenager no doctor had believed her tale, they believed she was crazy and put her on all sorts of drugs until the huntsman heard of it and backed up her story. Only then did everyone believe her. It was typical, whenever a woman spoke out, she was crazy but the second a man said anything it was taken as fact. Little Red had never trusted Doctors after that, they made her lose trust in her own memories.

The Huntsman walked over to the examination table where his wife was sat and took her hand. He lifted her face to meet his gaze and his eyes told her 1000 words. She saw that he felt sympathy for her, he felt guilty for bringing her there but also confident in his decision to do so. She tried to use her eyes to tell him her own feelings. She hated being there, she trusted no one and she knew what was best for her. He didn't have control over her and she was angry at him for treating her like a child. They were supposed to be equals. She turned her head away from his quickly, whacking him in the face with her hair. He walked towards his seat with a look of hurt on his face. Why couldn't she see that he knew what was best for her, why did she have to take every little thing as an attack. The doctor had curiously been watching the two have their silent brooding conversation until he'd had enough.

"What seems to be the problem here then?" He asked impatiently. The Huntsman explained about how she kept having nightmares but she never told him what they were about, how she went for walks every night in the cold and the dark and she never even took a jacket, how every morning she woke up with that look of horror on her face but she would never tell him anything. He looked so worried and upset that the doctor took pity on him.

"If she won't tell you about these things then she probably doesn't want to, if you force her to open up, she may feel violated and resent you. I know you want what's best for her but you need to leave her alone for now. As for the nightmares, I'll prescribe her some pills to keep her in a deep sleep all night so that they'll stop and I'll refer her to a psychiatrist so that she can talk to someone." He said, kindly enough. When Little Red heard those last words she lept up and grabbed the doctor's shirt.

"No psychiatrists" She growled, a feral look in her eyes. The doctor looked scared for a second and then masked his fear with an air of composure.

"If your dreams are truly that bad then I have to refer you to one," he said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"The dreams aren't why I wake up sobbing every night" Yet again she growled "I cry because my husband doesn't love me enough to listen to what I want and what I know is best for me. Instead, he treats me like a child who's not taking her medicine. I'm fine" and with that, she grabbed her cloak and stormed out. The huntsman apologised to the doctor and ran out after her. When she saw him, she started running, he tried to keep up to her but she escaped into the woods. He banged his head on the roof of the car at his stupidity, when he looked up there was a little dent. He sighed heavily and got into the driver's side, angrily slamming the door and headed home. When he arrived home the sun was setting and the house was surrounded by paparazzi, having heard that he carried her kicking and screaming into the doctors, his car slowly pushed through the crowd as they jumped on top of it. Eventually, some policemen pushed them back so he could get in the house. The second he got through the door he started searching for her but she was nowhere to be found. He thumped his hand angrily on the table, sloshing the cup of tea he had just made himself, and didn't even wince when he felt the burn.

She ran through the woods after watching the sunset, it was time and her body knew it. She carried the speed of a wolf and she flew past, looking for her next victim. Behind her was the pack of wolves she'd been watching who had grown to accept her. They became one big creature moving through the vast night hunting for the sound of blood. They all slammed to a holt at the sound of boots stepping on dry leaves, cracking the occasional twig. She knew this was her next victim and she leapt, grabbing her knife from the inside of her boot, onto his back and slit his throat. She let him fall and watched as the wolves devoured every last scrap.


End file.
